Passing Judgement
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Taiga decides that Ryuuji's 143 was appropriate. As their lips meet, Ryuuji is transported to a dimension and is told by the voice that he'll go through 3 scenarios.
1. Snap Judgement

Disclaimer= **I do not own Toradora**.

A/N= **Thank you to my Beta Reader for helping me out with this story, I appreciate it!**

* * *

It was indeed the palm-sized tiger that Takasu Ryuuji was in love with all after all this time. Although it was obvious at first that Ryuuji coveted Minori, it became increasingly crystal that the tiger and the dragon would be together. Those two and their friends had some whirlwind adventures throughout their school year. Due to circumstances, Taiga went away to be with her mother. A year later, they were all graduates.

Ryuuji was walking around one day when he stopped dead in his tracks. Instincts kicked in and he raced up the stairs and into his––now––old classroom, where the window was opened, allowing the wind to come in. Ryuuji looked out the window to find his former classmates milling about. Having lapses as he did, he did not notice the storage closet that stood stationary against the wall. Ryuuji found Taiga in there with her arms folded.

"I thought you had jumped out the window."

"Only stupid dogs would think that their masters would do something like that." Ryuuji shrugged it off to continue staring at Taiga, who was not making eye contact with him.

"Taiga…I love you." This 'true' confession made her snap her head up in embarrassment. She was blushing so much that she grew agitated and as a result, head butted Ryuuji in the nose. "That freaking hurt!"

"Yeah? Well, don't say something like that at such an inappropriate time!" Ryuuji silently agreed. He figured that Taiga wanted to talk for a while before those things were said, maybe even go on a date or something. She wanted to converse, he thought to himself, well he can do such a thing.

"I'm sorry for that, um, premature declaration. I couldn't help myself from saying it because I hadn't seen you in 368 days. It was tough not being near you, not being able to hold you and make you dumplings-–"

"I hate dumplings." Taiga cut in.

"Dumplings? I meant pizza––"

"I hate pizza." She cut in again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! You not being there so I can provide for you was tough, but now that's over and done with. I'm glad that you are here now…" He trailed off. "I love you Aisaka Taiga." He repeated.

* * *

"I love you too Takasu Ryuuji." Just as they were pressing each other's lips onto each other, Ryuuji was sucked away and found himself in another dimension.

There was just him and whiteness.

"What the hell is this? Who's the bastard responsible for taking me here?" A physical figure did not appear, but rather a voice that boomed loudly in the dimension.

"Takasu Ryuuji, do you wish your life was different?" Ryuuji looked for any sign of a person, but he was the only one there.

"I don't know who you are, but I would like to return to my school please."

"Answer the question young man––"

"What if I don't?" From out of nowhere, bullets started spraying towards Ryuuji who barely dodged them. He yelled that he'd answer the question.

"That's what I thought." The voice said, a hint of smugness tainting its words.

"You bastard…" Ryuuji snarled under his breath before answering. "My life is perfect right now. I'm going to go to college and I have my girl with me. Life could not be better for me. " The voice waited several minutes before replying; seems like Ryuuji's answer was satisfying.

"I brought you here because that one year while Aisaka Taiga was gone from your life, your heart grew restless. As you told Taiga at your school, you yearned to have her by your side to hold and caress. Those sleepless nights produced new desires and fantasies inside of you and I'm here to make them happen."

Ryuuji was dumbfounded, telling the voice that all he ever thought about was Taiga.

"You cannot lie about desires, young man. Think long and hard at what I'm about to tell you: you can either explore both desires that you dreamed about by living them out in reality OR you can go back to your current woman. Nothing will change if you choose the latter; but if you choose the former and decide after those desires are lived through that you still want to be with your current woman, then life could change." Ryuuji had thought about it for what seemed like an hour. "I have all of eternity to wait."

"No need, I've come to a decision."

"Oh? What have you decided Takasu Ryuuji?" Clutching his chest, Ryuuji told the voice that he'd explore his desires.

* * *

_What desires had Ryuuji chosen to explore? Next chapter = Ryuuji's "new life" begins_.


	2. Wrongful Judgement: Cold Inception

Disclaimer= **I do not own Toradora.**

**

* * *

**

Life was perfect for Ryuuji as he put it. There were no more long nights alone and with no one to cook for, aside from his mother. It begs the question as to why he would give up a blooming good thing that he had going so he could delve into something that was full of unknowns. The voice was robotic in its response, telling Ryuuji that it knew he would make that choice. "So, um, mysterious voice, _who am I going to fall in love first_?"

"You'll see who it is when you get there."

"Wait a minute, when I get there?" A loud snapping of the fingers was heard, opening a portal and sending Ryuuji through darkness so quickly that it felt like his ribs were frozen and his face splitting in half. He fell unconscious and barely woke up to disgust sounds and yelling.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing in there? Did your toilet suddenly turn into a brown geyser?" Ryuuji opened his eyes to darkness; the darkness of the cold, muggy tiles of the men's bathroom. He did not go blind, he lay face down in his stall. It took a few moments and several Kitamura shrieks to bring him back to the current.

"Wh-Where am I man?"

"YOU are on the bathroom floor; did I mention that you shit your pants?" Ryuuji panicked, immediately checking his pants for soiling residue, which he found none of. "Quit being so worrisome dude, I'm fine. My pants are not soiled and it wasn't that bad. That sound you heard was me apparently falling asleep and consequently tipping over with toilet paper still in between the cheeks - -"

"Information." After the brown scare, Ryuuji cleaned up and exited the bathroom with Kitamura, going back to the table to finish his meal and unfortunately hear more Taiga drabble. Finally refreshed after bobbing his face in the sink, he realized that Taiga was no where to be seen.

_That bastard didn't tell me Taiga was not going to exist!_

"Kitamura, did Taiga leave early?" Kitamura had a dumbfounded look on his face, asking Ryuuji who was this Taiga person. "The palm sized tiger, Aisaka Taiga? The shortest girl at our school?"

"She… does not ring a bell. Did you make up this person?" It would not do anymore good pressing the issue about Taiga, so Ryuuji sat down and ordered another coffee when the door chime sounded. "Ryuuji, my childhood friend is here; let me introduce you to her."

Bolting to the entrance, Kitamura in an almost routine manner says some lines. "My friend, let me introduce you to the model of the year, the woman all the other girls envy, let me introduce you to Kawashima Ami - -"

"Stop it Yusaku, that's too flattering." Stepping to the side, Ryuuji is staring straight ahead at Ami, who caught him checking her out, and thus put on a smile and started glowing. Ryuuji grabbed several napkins to keep from bleeding out. _What was I just thinking about now? Hmm, I don't know, but I see someone in front of me right now that I would like to talk to._ "He-hello - -"

"You're Takasu Ryuuji-kun correct?" Just adding that particular suffix made his insides ignite and blush. "That's my name, yes. Nice to meet you, um…" _Idiot, she just told you her name, how could you have forgotten it?_ "Kawashima Ami - -"

"Ami, right… so are you going to eat or did you just stop by and hang out with Kita-"Kitamura was nowhere to be found, having seemingly gotten up and exiting, leaving Ryuuji alone in the restaurant with the glowing belle Ami. "I guess Kitamura had something come up…" Ryuuji's insides that had previously ignited immediately plunged into an arctic Jacuzzi, making his insides frozen solid. "It would seem like Yusaku has indeed left. That's his loss; want to drink some coffee, my treat…"

"That's very nice of you Ami, but I already - -"

"…already ordered another cup that has since turned cold. Don't be like that; let's get to know each other better while we worsen our respective breaths." That was a good funny that had Ryuuji laughing and so he and Ami sat down, drank some more coffee, ordered pastries, and talked for a good couple of hours about everything.

**

* * *

**

Ryuuji was sitting in his corner desk, staring out the window and not paying attention to the lecture that was being given. What had his mind preoccupied was Ami, who was in her gym gear with some of her girls, apparently showing them some "sexy stretches." He overheard her say something about having to do this before shows or something like, or perhaps it was a special stretch designed for models; Ryuuji didn't care about any of that because the lower Ami brought her head to her knee, the deeper he blushed. It hadn't been too long since they knew each other, but it was as if something was definitely formulating between them.

"It would seem dear students of mine that Mr. Takasu likes to cover himself in horse paper." The loud laughter of his peers snapped Ryuuji back to attention, who looked frantically at everyone, who all pointed back at his face. Touching his face only incited the laughter and after the funnies died down, the teacher told him that there was no horse paper on his face, that "horse paper" did not exist and only made that up because Ryuuji was spacing out yet again.

"Takasu, what is so important outside the window that you must space out and look out there every single class?" Ryuuji didn't even answer; he was spacing out by staring through the chalkboard. Everyone knew already of his spacing out tendencies; his teacher should be most considerate of it though because as an instructor of an institution, she should not treat all students the same, but rather adapt them to her curriculum accordingly. The day ended soon after, and Ryuuji did what he usually does before heading home and preparing dinner: buying a can of soda from t vending machine. In order to break in the new shoes he was wearing, he had to "power walk" all around the school; that is, walk by way of using his heels and toes.

This way of walking was annoying to him because it took him a little longer to get around, so it was understood how satisfied he would be when that dropping sound was made by the machine. As he was pulling out a bill for machine insertion, Ryuuji noticed a figure sitting in between the soda and snack machines. He observed the figure had a music player in one hand and presumably earphones in the ears since the hoodie covered the face.

"Hey, classes are done for the day." There was no answer as Ryuuji snapped his fingers for not realizing the lack of response. Doing a quick eye down, he noticed the beautiful legs stretched out comfortably. Knowing who it was, after he downed his soda, he bought another one and set it down by her legs, completing the gesture with a quick massage of the exposed flesh. That stroke seemed to have set a sensation that gyrated through her body, which caused her to nearly drop her music player. When she finally unhooded herself, there was nary a student in sight.

**

* * *

**

It was a humid and windy evening as Ryuuji walked along the rocky promenade towards the school gym for a movie emporium. He was told that there would be 8 movies viewed at once, with an estimated 150 people in attendance. The stay didn't last very long because of the crowd size and lack of good food. It had been a while since Ryuuji conversed with Ami at the restaurant and even though they exchanged numbers, their contact was every other day. Ryuuji had hopes of going with a different date, but said date had already made other plans, so the date/girl lacking man trolled around each movie, not staying for long because of the selection of movies, which were not to his taste.

Bolting out of there after an hour, Ryuuji found himself along the rocky promenade once again, with the glowing gym in the background. How people liked watching the kind of stuff that was being viewed was beyond him, so he turned around and almost caught a rock to the sinus, barely evading it as he crouched his lanky frame down, causing a minor pain in his knees. The weather was getting pretty bad since the wind picked up. The fears were realized as cold, punishing rain suddenly came down hard, pelting Ryuuji as he had a choice to make.

The gym was still a fair but manageable distance away to walk into, as was the front of the school. Ryuuji felt himself being pulled by the wind and since that was the case, he decided to take his chances and run home. Although the seemingly indestructible building that was the gym was the likeliest option for most, Ryuuji's stubbornness caused him to take the dangerous latter.

Running through this wind was like scaling a high mountain because of the slow, measured steps that needed to be taken. Eventually the wind subsided to a knot that allowed Ryuuji to run, but right when he rounded the corner to head home for the last mile, he gave one final glance to the school, now in the background.

The waste of a good night long gone from his memory, the run towards the house began in earnest with debris covering most of the path, though it did not pose an impasse. Two blocks from his house and a warm bowl of soup in his thoughts, the street light flickered above Ryuuji, who thought none of it as he continued his journey home. A couple of steps later made him jerk his neck around to look at the flickering light, which didn't flicker in all directions, only in one and when he turned to that direction, a woman was slumped over, shivering from the coldness of the rain. Acting on instinct, Ryuuji grabbed the woman, set her on his back, and went home for soup and medication.

**xxx**

She had no idea what the heck she was thinking as she began her walk to his house. Though the weather was getting nasty, something inside of her sought to confirm the feelings that were brewing. The girl pinched herself for not asking the boy to go with her to the movie emporium not only because her favorite movie would be playing, more importantly because it would've meant quality time spent with the guy. Even if her favorite movie was playing, she knew that nothing would come out of that, so she likely would've asked the guy to venture with her around the school for conversation and maybe a little bit of romance.

By not doing anything, it only made the heat grow hotter, meaning that her feelings for him grew stronger, hence the walk to his house. A bit of fantasy clouded her head, causing her to forget that he probably had another date lined up, making her feel sad. The sadness not quelling, she had to steady herself against the street light, but not for long since the post was pretty cold. A few minutes later she found out why the post was cold, as the wind started to pick up, causing her to clutch the post and subsequently shiver.

This girl did not take cold weather well because of her frame and it did not let up as rain started coming down. The icy, unrelenting rain pounded her, causing her to shiver, then gyrate, and then walk a few steps forward, to the side, and then towards the opposite side, where she sat down slumped over. When she opened her eyes, she was laying down in a bedroom with a crackling fireplace sending warmth over to her. Her eyes began to clear up and she felt something warm on her forehead, which was a folded towel.

"Drink this, you'll feel better since I tinkered with it a little." The girl took the cup of tea and sipped it, feeling yet more warmth coarse through her body like a burst dam. Fully regaining her focus, she sat up to look at the guy who did all of this and nearly yelled when it was one Takasu Ryuuji beside her, in his apron. "Wh-Why did you do this for me?"

"Um, you could've shivered to death, its still pretty bad out there - -"

"I know that since I can hear the rain pouring out there still. I just want to know _why_ you picked me up and made the decision to stay by my side in order to nurse me back to health." Ryuuji had no idea how to answer the loaded question, scratching his head in frustration.

"First of all, **Ami**, an insane person would've stopped to look at your slumped over figure, then continue on their path. Me? I couldn't let you stay there, so that's why I picked you up and took you to my house, where I could keep an eye on you for safety purposes. Well, that's the reason for my decision." Ami was shocked, not because Ryuuji nursed him back to health, but the beauty and sincerity in his words, words that she'd never ever forget. She tried to turn to his direction, but her head was throbbing, which made her nearly faint from the pain. Ami fell into the arms of her current caretaker.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are in no condition to leave my house. You're going to stay here until you feel 100%, and I'll stay here with you until you do; however, feel free to leave if you want to since this is a free country…" Ami didn't want to go anywhere because she felt that she was in a great place that was in the arms of the man she now wanted to be with. "_I don't want to go anywhere_," she told him, "Would you mind staying here with me?"

"Sure, I'll stay here, well since I live here - -"

"No dummy, stay in this room _with me_…" The way her words came out made Ryuuji's arms go astray, causing him to fall back on the pillow, with Ami secured on him. Embarrassment did not cross his cheeks, as he felt that this moment was an intended one, a moment that he thought would never happen with any girl, much less the most beautiful girl from school. "_Ami_," Ryuuji cooed quietly to her since his mom was asleep nearby, "_don't you want to sleep next to me?_" An angelic-like snore pursed from Ami's mouth, as her head slept comfortably on his chest. Ryuuji knew the answer to his own question.

**

* * *

**

_**From occasional contact to a night of cohabitation! What will transpire from this? Next chapter: the Ryuuji - Ami conclusion.**_


	3. Wrongful Judgement: Polar Impalement

Disclaimer= **I do not own Toradora.**

A/N= **It's been a while since I've updated this story. I reread Chapter 2 a couple of times to get a grasp on where I left things stood since I last updated. Thank you to all who have read this story and reviewed it. Please review this chapter and review my other stories like you have been doing.**

**

* * *

**

Takasu Ryuuji knew the answer the moment Kawashima Ami put her head on his chest. They didn't even make an attempt to go to class for the next few days because the sleepover commenced the honeymoon stage of their budding relationship. A few weeks go by and Ryuuji is chilling under a tree, sipping on a juice box while nature is acting in her usual tone-peace, serenity and lots of animals conversing with each other. Ami was swimming, which explained her absence from her customary spot on Ryuuji's shoulder. The shoulder did not seem to mind the absence of Ami

"Things are going really for me," Ryuuji beamed to himself, "some time apart is more than appropriate so we won't grow too dependent of each other." Just as those words escaped his mouth, the juice box escaped his hands grasp. Ryuuji was shocked that he would say that. He was the one that wanted the relationship. The company he now shared with Ami was invaluable to him.

"Loneliness is killer, and I mean that in a bad way. I-I don't want to be alone. Mother is always working, and Kitamura is always planning a way to get with Kanou Sumire… I have non except for Ami. Maybe she wants me to say certain words that I don't feel comfortable in saying yet. It's been a few months since we've been hanging out,"

"What are you doing man?" Kitamura came from the bushes and threw a juice box, which Ryuuji caught and started sipping.

"I should be asking the questions. Why the hell are you spying on me? Friends don't do that, so I won't remind you again got it?" Kitamura played along, feigning an apology for 'spying' on his best friend. The truth was that he was indeed doing a little bit of that. As one of Ami's friends, Kitamura was asked by her to snoop on her man, expertly hiding himself to see if he caught Ryuuji in a moment.  
"Don't kick my ass dude, but I heard a word or two as I made my way over here." Kitamura instinctively shielded himself, but Ryuuji quizzically looked at him, giving the indication to continue.

"Aren't things going good for you two?"

"Yeah, they certainly are,"

"So why are you questioning the state of your relationship with Ami? As a matter of fact, does she _know _there is a relationship going on between you two?" Ryuuji shook his head, telling Kitamura that she hasn't been told exactly in those words. It occurred to him what the next step that needed to be taken.

"So I should, uh,"

"**Yes**, tell her whatever you were saying to yourself. Both of you need to know where 'this' stands. We've thrown around the word relationship, but can you really classify it like that? Can you legitimately say that what you two have is a relationship? Think about it and then speak to your woman because staying silent will not be beneficial to anyone." Kitamura walks away in a brisk manner, miffed by his own words. If anyone should know how staying silent is not beneficial, it's Kitamura himself. Sumire Kanou will be attending a University in the United States of America, not one locally alongside him..

**

* * *

Ami finished swimming her laps alone since her friends had long since left. Since she was not modeling, swimming was a way for her release the bad energy stored throughout her body as well as for the exercise aspect. Entering the shower in the locker room, the events of the last few months raced through her mind.**

_Random passers-by looked at me funny when I was walking through the shopping district in the arms of Ryuuji, smiling from ear to ear while my eyes were narrowly open. Do they not want us together? Wait a minute, why am I saying this, I want to be with HIM. I-I want to be with him. I wouldn't spend the night with if I didn't want things to progress as far as a relationship. Everyone loves me, but everyone hates Ryuuji._

Ami's thoughts were interrupted when the shower suddenly went out, signaling the shut off of the water system of the school to save money. This irritated her, but not so much right now, not for what she was about to do. Barely any sun left; Ami exits the locker room and is surprised to see a waiting Ryuuji up against the wall.

"Were you waiting for a long time?"

"No, but I'm not surprised that women take years to shower." The laughing was short lived. What usually happens when Ryuuji and Ami get together to hangout, his shoulder becomes her headrest. That action did not happen this time. The distance between Ryuuji and Ami was not intimate, but rather a social one. Rocks scurried as the wind blew around, while the two people remained motionless for an hour.

"Its nighttime Ami, are you going to say something or are you going to remain like you are? I said some things while eating lunch today,"

"I've been told about your words." Ryuuji quickly turned away, pissed that Kitamura played messenger between the two. He wanted to tell his girl when he was comfortable in telling her how things were going. Rushing and having words come out in a thoughtless and forced manner just was not how Ryuuji operated. Ami hardly spoke since they sat against the wall, and he was growing desperate, wanting to know what she was thinking and feeling. Remaining dormant was no longer an option for Ryuuji as he stood up, to the surprise of Ami. One would be even more shocked at what he would say.

"I think you are embarrassed to be seen with me." Ami was stunned by these words, growing angrier by the second. She came back with her own claim, but should've last spoken to a brick wall because it would've been more receptive to her. Ryuuji's body was trembling and he still could o look at her in the eye.

"Ryuuji." Her calling of his name had no effect because he was walking away. She kept calling for his name, but he wouldn't stop. The clouds were darkening, though the moods with each remained the same. Ami was through with chasing, so she grabbed Ryuuji and pulled him close to her- It started to sprinkle when this happen.

"Ami, I…" with the end seemingly in sight, Ami hoped to salvage with her most caressing of kisses. Ryuuji returned the kiss, being very receptive to this advance. He knew that if she wanted to take it further, she would've let him do that. It would not happen this night, what with Ryuuji pulling away from Ami's sensual embrace.

"What I just experienced… was wonderful,"

"That can happen more often. I-I know that hasn't exactly happened much as of late."

"Unfortunately, it's too late for anything to be salvaged. We need to break up." It was well into the evening, and the rain poured down even harder. No amount of climate change could quell Ami' shock. She knew things were getting troubling, but she could never imagine things would go this far. Ami didn't want to break up with Ryuuji, not like this. These feelings of helplessness and despair that grew by the minute seemed nostalgic.

"Please don't do this to me, to _us_; think about what we have. It's something pure and beautiful. We can develop this, this relationship of ours that is progressive and not regressive. Our fate,"

"Shh, that's enough talk from you." Ryuuji puts a single finger on Ami's lips, the damp sensation reverberating throughout her body. He wanted to kiss her badly, but knew that it would not be right for this moment. Ryuuji pulled away again and guided Ami under protective roofing to prevent any further rain from hitting her. He also threw his jacket over her for extra warmth, while he stepped out to the now torrential rain.

"I'll miss that emotion you spew, but then again I won't miss it. These past months will forever be memorable because I've never been so happy in my life. Unfortunately, your two-face personality has ruined this, this thing we had. Just like how Kitamura has been your source, _my source_ has told me that you did not view us as a relationship. As a matter of fact, my source says that you flirted with other men and did other stuff to men while your nights out with your girls."

"_Minori, you bitch!_"

"I'm not sure that this is the real Ami or the acting Ami. You say you want to be with me but why though, just so you can blab to your friends that you have a boy roped in? I'm not for that!" Ryuuji calmly walked up the steps to his house and opened the door.

"I'm through with you Ami, never speak to me again." With that, the door slams shut. Ryuuji was swift, so much so that he didn't get one last response from Ami.

"What's the use, I'll forget all of this eventually."

_We cannot decide our fate because a higher power is deciding for us._

**xxx**

_A painful breakup… Ryuuji is unsure of how to proceed. Would a new woman in his life soothe things over?_


	4. Rightful Judgement: Humid Climax

Disclaimer= **I do not own Toradora.**

A/N= **I'll be referencing a Cascada song.**

**

* * *

The door slammed shut, with Ryuuji more enraged then a juiced bull. Why he continually put up with bull from women like Ami stumped him. The negative thoughts re-circulated through his mind once again, with bad memories and quotes attaching themselves to each lobe, demanding that Ryuuji rethink these horrid thoughts. He was actually doing so, until a voice yelled in his ear. _Not that voice_, but the motherly one, the one that wanted to know if he was done acting so he could make dinner.**

"Are you done acting because I'm starving?"

"What?"

"I have to go to work soon, so I want some food inside of me before leaving." Ryuuji nodded in understanding, so he headed to the kitchen, specifically the refrigerator, where he had the items needed for the meal he wanted to prepare. As he was washing his hands, he was struggling to remember why he had been 'acting,' as his mom had claimed he was doing. Zero flashbacks started, bewildering Ryuuji because he could've sworn a moment ago he was thinking about women and how negatively they treated him; how he loathed the fact that he kept putting himself in those situations. No matter how the situation presented itself, one fact was for certain: Takasu Ryuuji is a gullible man when it comes to women.

As a result of the lack of interaction with other people during his early youth, he developed anti-social body language. That would explain why when he smiles, people perceive it as creepy, and thus they do impulsive things such as running away from him or giving him a wallet full of money. The sound of the simmering pan caught his attention, instinctively telling Ryuuji to throw in the meat and vegetables in for frying and searing.

A little while later, the meal was ready and Yasuko voraciously ate her food, squeezing her son's shoulder as a symbol of thanks for a well-made meal. Some minutes later, she was off to her job and Ryuuji was alone again, staring mindlessly as the dirty dishes soaked in the water. He hated being alone, this dark feeling that no matter what he would be doing, it was as if he was a child huddled in a corner by himself, with no one around and knees clutched to his chest, sad that there was no one around to talk to him as the rain thundered down. The last of the tea sipped, Ryuuji suddenly dropped his cup and dashed for the outside of his house. Earlier, he was unable to remember the thoughts of the women's' negative treatment of him, but he remembered something that was gnawing at him to head outside and confront it. Opening the door, similar cold rush feelings came through, thrusting Ryuuji into a chair in the middle of that white world.

"Welcome back Takasu Ryuuji,"

"**You again?** What the hell do I have to do to get away from you?"

"Such terse language coming from you today… what might be the reason for this?" Ryuuji unleashed a rant to the voice, bemoaning the fact that he getting screwed by women all over the place and how he is alone all the time. Voice responded by saying that it is not his fault.

"When you agreed to do this, you knew damn well that this whole process would not be a smooth ride. Selecting a woman to be your significant other is not simply a process that one goes through in quick fashion. There are stages a man must go through with his intended and if these stages are passed, then and only then is it certified that they are meant for each other."

"Takasu, don't think that I'm placing you in these scenarios to hurt you. You are going through these scenarios so that you can experience what it takes to build something special with a different woman."

" The experience with the tiger girl was not an easy one, as she insulted you every single day. It seemed from the onset that she did not enjoy your company, questioning why you were by her side. Deep down… _deep down_, something magnificent was forming between you two. It amplified when she cried in anguish when you almost drowned in the pool, intensified when you heard her confession whilst in the snow, and it amplified when you two practiced being husband and wife." Ryuuji could not provide a reply for what he was just told because everything Voice said was right. He was in truly madly deep love with Taiga. The love he had for her would not be remembered though when going through the scenarios. It would serve no purpose to explore other desires when your "set piece" is in the back of your mind. Voice erases any memories of Taiga before each scenario takes place so that Ryuuji's conscience is clear from the start. Calm and collected, he told Voice that he would no longer complain, that he will enter the next scenario with a vigor never before seen.

**

* * *

With each new scenario comes a new challenge. There would be no point in having Ryuuji go through similar things with both women because their personalities are different. Ami says one thing but means another, a personality that doesn't suit one Minori Kushieda. Ryuuji found out of such a personality when they first met during middle school. What he didn't know was that this is where the new scenario will take place.**

"_You will go back to a time where you can make things right. If you thought that no one would find out about your love for Kushieda Minori, you are sadly mistaken. Deep in the abyss of your mind, I found an interesting memory of yours._"

The middle school ceremony had just finished and Ryuuji was excited as were his peers about officially becoming high school students. He turns around and the most beautiful girl of his dreams was heading towards the parking lot with her mother and friend, presumably to drive towards a restaurant for celebration purposes. Recognizing the moment, Ryuuji almost cried for being presented this opportunity a second time.

"_They don't know… they don't know how many nights I cried when I heard she moved away that summer. People more or less know how much I covet Minori now, but back then? My love for her was unbounded. She sat near me in a few classes and every time she would turn around and looked at me… my heart did continuous summersaults, signifying its content with her talking to me and recognizing my existence. When she moved, some of my love for her turned to anger, anger for the fact that she left me here in this town alone. That anger damn near turned to rage because had I said something, albeit a few words that would explain why I so desperately want her to remain here in this town, perhaps the situation might have turned out different. I said nothing, but this opportunity gives me a chance to say something and believe me, __**I will make myself heard.**_"

She was walking towards her mom's car with an upbeat attitude, happy that she is going to be a high school student. What made the situation even more cherishing was that her friend would share the moment with her. The past few years were hard on Minori, what with schoolwork and sports occupying her time. Many a days there were of stress and near breakdowns, due to exams and competitions.

As angelic as her mother treated her, a strict persona was a must to get her to do such things as manage her time sufficiently. Three years after stepping foot in the middle school, she was finally graduating from it, and the moment could not have been more picturesque- a beaming parent and a friend whom also graduated alongside her.

Minori wasn't a complete robot, seeing as she made time for hanging out with friends and talking with boys. She thought that most of them were pretty silly; however, one particular person struck her as downright comical.

"Where shall we go eat girls?"

"Sushi-ya" was what both girls said with saliva oozing from their mouths. This penchant for eating healthy foods such as sushi would later earn the label "Diet Warrior" for Minori. Her mother pressed the button for the car to unlock and they were opening doors when a voice called for the future warrior to fall back.

"_Damn it, she's going away again! For dear sake Ryuuji, say something__**- ANYTHING!**_"

"_**Minori**_." Minori instantly recognized the voice as that of Ryuuji, the man she most enjoyed hanging out with. She never told him this, but being around him made life in middle school bearable. Surely one isn't supposed to think thoughts like that at such a young age, but Minori wasn't most girls. Girls at that age did not learn the finer points of time management. The middle school age is where girls develop cutesy opinions about the opposite sex. In the days leading up to the ceremony, Minori suspected that things were amiss. Both her mom and Ryuuji were behaving differently than usual, a sign that perhaps an important development was imminent.

"**Kushieda Minori**." Ryuuji repeatedly kept calling out her name, each time with more vigor, passion, and strength. He certainly was not going to let an opportunity like this slip away, no. Minori turns around to look at a sharply-dressed Ryuuji, who immediately changes his eye language from a gaze to a look down. At this point, Ryuuji finally got her attention, but was unsure on how to proceed. It was also at this point that his mind took over his entire body, especially his heart. Obviously mind/heart/body are one, united by flesh and blood; however, there was something that was taking over Ryuuji.

As previously stated, Ryuuji is in mad love with Minori. When we refer to love and its transcendent power, what you were taught how to deal with it goes out the window when you get under its spell. What Ryuuji is about to do is understandable because it was something he was meant to do before. Panting after literally flash-stepping to Minori and company, he says her name yet again.

"I'm happy that you know my daughter's name young man, but what is it that you want with her right now? We are about to leave for a restaurant," Ryuuji did not let mother Kushieda finish her sentence because he grabbed her daughter's arms and hightailed it away from her. _Not again_, Ryuuji told himself, _she will hear me because I don't know what I will do if I cannot say these words_.

"Sorry about all that, I d-don't know what came over me."

"Yeah I'll say. So did you want to talk to me about _something_?" Ryuuji was now sweating. Minori wanted to go eat some sushi, so he did not want to keep her for long. He could not help himself because building up to saying those words took time. Time was not on his side because he needed to say his stuff fast.

"Look Minori, I'm not going to keep you long because you have family that is clamoring for your time right now. I'll simply just get to the point of what I want to say,"

"Yeah please do that because I **really** want to eat sushi right,"

"Please do not interrupt me." Ryuuji got Minori to be quiet _and_ got her to close her eyes by putting the index finger on her lips. The ambience around them changed dramatically. When the ceremony had finished, the skies were cloudless and the sun shone brightly. Now the wind bristled swiftly and there were some clouds forming. The color changed in the sky and in the skin on Minori's cheeks- from a clear white to deep red; that eye black blush, but it was red.

"_Ryuuji_?" The moment was right now, it was set. Ryuuji was going to say what he needed to say and he will be forever happy. He would be forever happy with his girl by his side. Together, they would tackle high school together and who knows what would lie beyond that.

_Alright man, say the words now. _~ - ~

No words came out again. Ryuuji was turning beet red, embarrassed that he could spill his heart out to his intended. Minori quickly grew impatient and demanded he say something or else she would get up. Another couple of minutes passed and Ryuuji said nothing, causing her to get up and head in the direction of her mom. The inner person inside of Ryuuji yelled uncontrollably and gaining more resolve, Minori felt her arm deftly yanked and was staring into the eyes of the man whom she took a liking to.

People were starting to notice the young boy and girl in their embrace. Ryuuji and Minori did not know that they were drawing a crowd because the ambience changed once again. Now there was a fog, but it didn't block them, it blocked everyone else. Strangely, the fog crystallized, then shattered to reveal a lake, with Ryuuji and Minori on the edge of it.

"_I can't breathe_" is what the wily girl told herself because Ryuuji took her breath away. In what seemed like a freak occurrence, Ryuuji's eyes dilated wildly and the irises turned from black to white and finally its original color. The eyes narrowed, setting up for what was to be said.

"I can't let you go just yet because I have something important that I want to tell you. I know that I'm young and I know that I'm not the most social person out of our group of friends, but if there is one thing that I know how to do, its say what I feel. I feel many things, one of which is having feelings for you. I don't know if you noticed, but I've been acting weird lately. It is not because of the ceremony because we all get nervous about that. " ~-~

"I love you Minori. I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you. I want to be with you so bad, it hurts. You are everything that I want in a girlfriend. I love you Minori and I want you to go out with me." Minori was shocked and was on the verge of tears. Yes, she did take a liking to Ryuuji; however, she wasn't aware just how much she cared about him. Even the most observant of women may not be aware of their own body language. They could be smiling and everything, enjoying the company of the opposite sex. Deep down however, something is brewing. Something started to brew deep inside Minori when she first met Ryuuji. Every time they hung out, every time they shared moments and every time she thought of him, it brewed more and more. Right now, the brewing was completed and the finished product rose to the surface. When they kissed and she said yes, the product was stamped with approval. Their love was now certified.

**xxx**

_A beautiful confession! _


	5. Rightful Judgement: Cold Zenith

Disclaimer= **I do not own Toradora.**

A/N= **Parts of this chapter will get steamy, which is related to Ryuuji and Minori's romance. I know it's weird to describe such heightened feelings when a romance has just begun… I just feel starting it like that will establish proper cohesion between them in regards to the direction I want this chapter to take. **

**

* * *

"_I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you._"**

"_I want to be with you so bad, it hurts._"

"_You are everything that I want in a girlfriend._"

"_I want you to go out with me._"

"_**I love you Minori**_." Minori was daydreaming once again while in class. The daydreaming was a miniscule infraction if you can call it that; one of the top marks in said class belonged to her, so not allowing herself to daydream would simply be silly. The way that he formulated the words, the way he grabbed her and the overall atmosphere of the confession was something that girls dream about. Rarely does it all happen in perfect sequence; however, that was the case for Minori.

After what happened in the parking lot after the ceremony, her mother could not tell her the news. Granted she did not stay silent while eating during the celebratory sushi lunch, how could she crush her only child's heart? Minori was her usual bubbly self while tearing through the sushi with one huge difference- when she was not conversing with her friend and her mother, she was smiling and blushing; that eye red blush seemed tatted permanently on her cheeks. Her friend thought it was cute because her best friend had a boyfriend and they were in love. Being in love at that early age for women meant a continuous stream of happiness, which Minori seemed to start feeling. Her mother had to fight back tears- how could they move away from their current town and separate her daughter from her new love?

**xxx**

Minori continued with her daydreaming. Things between her and Ryuuji didn't go super fast, but they did not go at a stagnant pace neither because they were together practically every remaining day of the summer. One of the final days of the summer before high school started, they and all of their friends headed to the beach for volleyball. Everyone was particularly keen on how Ryuuji and Minori would interact as a new couple. Opposing each other on the sand volleyball court, the couple engaged in some light trash-talking, accusing each other of being too good when their respective spikes went unreturned.

Their beach day neared its end, with Ryuuji and Minori nestled on the shoreline, holding each other while watching the sun set. What an incredible day this was, both subliminally proclaimed. A sudden change in the tide had some water splash Minori's hand and when the water had receded, Ryuuji's hand was holding her wet one. There was little light left as the couple stared into each others eyes, both blushing. No words needed to be said, as their body language did the talking. As the last bit of sun finally set, they roped each other's lips in for a long kiss with some unexpected saliva swapped.

**

* * *

**

"Pick up Minori, this is the eighth time I'm calling you!" Ryuuji recently had been going through a rough patch with Minori. Up until this point, their relationship had been going great. For the past few years, that had been inseparable, always eating together at lunch and acting lovey-dovey around friends, showing public affection, but not too much that would irritate friends. Minori was a star sports athlete, and Ryuuji himself was a good student and involved person in various clubs. Everyone knew who they were and everyone knew that they were deep in love. Men salivated for Minori, while women had twinkling eyes whenever Ryuuji did something that was deemed "cute" to them. The end of their high school life neared, and it was socially understood that the lovebirds would leave the town and start their life in a different one, both going to college and eventually graduating and marrying each other.

"I got your messages; I was not anywhere I wasn't supposed to be." Minori was sitting under a tree that was inside the school grounds, observing Ryuuji as he made several calls to her, flailing his arms around in desperation. He was relieved that she was safe, and so he did what he normally does when he hadn't seen her in a few hours or days- give her a salivating kiss… she wasn't having any of it, firmly pushing his face away from her lips, leaving him shocked and confused as to why she would reject something she enjoyed doing.

"What's wrong darling,"

"Just **stop** with that OK?" Now Ryuuji was really taken aback with Minori's behavior. She rejected his kiss advance, something she rarely did because she would stitch her mouth with his if possible so a saliva canyon could be created.

"What the hell is wrong with you,"

"Why are you talking to me like that,"

"_Why are you behaving the way you are?_" The back and forth went on for a good while, startling passers-by and peers who opened windows to see what the commotion was. In the back of his mind, Ryuuji was shocked that he was arguing so much with his sweetheart. He never argued so much as he was doing now, but he could not stop doing so.

"I'm going home Ryuuji, so please do not follow me or send someone to,"

"I'm not finished talking with you,"

"Well **I'm done with you**." That was a shock statement from Minori, one that made Ryuuji's chest gyrate, forcing him to clutch it as if to extend his life. He didn't see it, but Minori's eyes were swelling up with water, ready to bawl her eyes out.

**xxx**

Like the man that he was, Ryuuji went home and cried for several hours, not bothering to cook dinner despite his mother's protests.

"Order a pizza or something, I don't want to prepare a dinner tonight." Nearing midnight and his mother leaving for her job, Ryuuji grabbed his sweater and ventured outside, intending to wander aimlessly with no regard for what he was doing or what he had coming up. He had important commitments the next, all of which matter nothing at the moment. When he finally snapped back into focus, he was on a park bench, shivering slightly as the nearby pond was being swum in by all the fish and frogs.

"What you mean you are _done_?"

"Perhaps I should explain myself." Minori appeared from behind a tree, also wearing a sweater and with what seemed like a blanket for her and Ryuuji to receive warmth in. Ryuuji looked at her, eyes red from profuse crying, and started to run away.

"Ryuuji, don't do this, I'm sorry." He wasn't having it, as his run turned into a full sprint. The sprint lasted until he got home, where doors were slammed and then locked to maximize privacy. A couple of hours passed and Ryuuji knew that he would not be sleeping at all, so he walked out onto his balcony, where he had a good view of the stars. He stared up for an hour, not noticing the person that sneaked into his house and room, and who threw a blanket over the two of them to get cozy under.

"Can we please talk now?" Minori's voice sounded apologetic, and with Ryuuji not having the energy to run away, he gave it. She gradually put her head on his shoulder and they did not speak for another hour or so.

"I'm so sorry about what I did earlier babe, I never expected it to come out like that,"

"What exactly are you referring to?" Ryuuji freaked out and explained to Minori that when she said "**I'm done with you**," that he interpreted it as them breaking up.

"Oh no, I'm not breaking up with you, I would never do that. _That's what you were so afraid of_?"

"Yes, you know that we've been together for a long time and that I don't ever want to lose you."

"Of course, I'll never forget those sweet words you said to me when you confessed."

"I surely won't because it changed our lives." Minori blushed with agreement, snuggling tighter with Ryuuji as the sun was about to rise.

_I can't tell him the news because it will crush him,_

_He'll get over it Kushieda, just tell him already._

_I love him, but I don't want to break his heart._

_You must tell him the news, he'll get over it, trust me._

"Is there something wrong Minori, you seem kind of distant."

"Oh, nothing is wrong it's just that… we need to talk Ryuuji, and it's very important."

"Is it about our future house? Did you find a good location?" Minori hushed him with a kiss and soon began to explain herself.

"I'm very sorry for how I acted. What I'm about to tell you is something that is going to alter both of our futures, something which I was very upset about earlier, hence my stonewalling. About our future _house_… there will be no house. We will not attend the same college and it is very unlikely that we will get married." Minori cringed as she said that last part, but she continued.

"I was presented with an opportunity that I simply could not refuse. The money we both put in for a house down payment was instead used to pay for course materials at the base."

"Excuse me, but _base_ as in _Air Force Base_,"

"Yes, I'm going to be a computer technician at Misawa Air Base on the island of Honshu. I never told you this, but I'm very good at using a computer and know how to make reparation when needed. They are paying for my first year, but I needed to provide finances for materials and other stuff. If I do a great job my first year, then they will pay for the remaining years until certification." Now it was Minori who didn't notice Ryuuji get out from under the blanket and leave due to her being absorbed in her speech. Tears would not form, so sadness simply turned into rage. The front door was slammed hard, with the square window receiving several cracks in it. Ryuuji was at a loss for words, not wanting to believe that the woman she was to cohabitate and eventually marry and start a family with would simply make a decision of this magnitude without his knowledge. It was as if she cared nothing for his opinion nor his feelings, a notion that left him feeling even more vexed.

One marathon sprint would leave any person breathless, but two in a relatively short amount of time would leave someone without lungs to breathe. When Ryuuji snapped back into attention this time around, he was on the school roof, lying on his back, observing the early dawn sky. He flashbacked to the earlier events of the morning.

"…_there will be no house. We will not attend the same college and __it is very unlikely that we will get married_."

"Had I left you alone to go celebrate becoming a high school student, you would have moved away. You would've forgotten that I existed and more than likely you would've fallen in love with some man, married him, and had a daughter or son." Fresh tears formed, allowing Ryuuji to cry once again.

"Unlikely… **why not tell me that you do not want to move away with me, cohabitate and attend the same college after we graduate high school? Why not tell me straight up that you do not want to marry me and start a family?** This pain would not be as searing and. I would not be as shocked as I am right now." Ryuuji suddenly got up and feverishly looked around, expecting Minori or some other person to whisk him away from the roof, but there was no one up there but him. As hard as this reality was for him, he would have to accept it and slowly but surely move on.

"It will be most hard to balance myself without a rock. This is the reality set forth for me, so I have to think of what I want to do with my future plans. _My rock has all but disappeared from my life_."

**xxx**

_A sad way to end this scenario… Will things be made right? _

**

* * *

**

A/N= **I had originally intended this chapter to be a short continuation from Chapter 4; however, more material was thought of as I was typing. I'm combining two chapters to make the final one, where everything will be explained, revelations made, and Ryuuji's woman decided upon. I really would appreciate reviews. I know things seem strewn together, so any questions/requests you pose in your reviews I'll gladly answer for you.**


	6. Cencura Fin

Disclaimer= **I do not own Toradora.**

A/N= **For those who were wondering, '143' is another way of saying "I love you." The title of this last chapter is Latin for "Final Judgement." I feel that it is a fitting title for what you will read. Ryuuji is going to be slightly out of character. There will be several flashbacks towards the end of the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

It was an important day for Ryuuji, a day that required him to be at his most attentive. After what had happened, he could care less about the responsibilities he needed to take care of, as well as any other pending tasks in the coming days. He spent a good portion of the day on the roof, in the position he was in.

_There will be no future cohabitation. We will not attend the same college and __**it is very unlikely that we will get married**_**.**

Ryuuji kept repeating the above as he made his way down the stair steps, through the hallways, and out of the school. Administrators and peers ran into him, but did not bother to stop him due to the dark aura that surrounded him. People could see the hurt in his eyes, but when they attempted to greet Ryuuji, all he would mumble was Minori's parting words in a demonic tone. As everyone already knows, we all have a dark side, a side that relishes the opportunity to "rise up" when we are at our most vulnerable. Ryuuji's dark side was taking over at a quick pace.

"Ryuuji, what the hell are you doing man? You missed the entire day," Kitamura appeared before Ryuuji exited through the double doors, grabbing his arm. Their ambience turned pitch black, with Ryuuji's upper body appearing. Kitamura's best friend did not seem right, as his body was a hollow color. When the hollow-looking Ryuuji turned to look back at Kitamura, his eyes were closed.

"Leave me alone."

"You seem angry dude… I-I just want you to calm down before you do anything," Kitamura could not finish his sentence as a hot, searing pain shot through his entire arm. He could not let go of Ryuuji's arm because it seemed to be fused together.

"People get angry when their expectations are not mad. They may say on the outset that they are not angry, but deep down in the crevices of their soul, they are fuming. You asked me just now Kitamura if I was angry, and my answer to that is no. I've surpassed being angry." This was the moment where Ryuuji opened his eyes, evidently freaking out Kitamura even more. There was no sign of any irises or any of the other eye parts because Ryuuji's eyes were a blood red.

"**I'm in a white rage Kitamura.**" Ryuuji whisked away Kitamura's grip, and turned to walk away. Obviously when you exit a door, you push the bar and then leave. He did not do that because he punched the middle of the double doors, which shattered the foundation. Kitamura did not see Ryuuji leave because the skin on his right arm was burned off. That and the nuclear-sized cloud of smoke that was created as a result of the super punch fogged his view.

**xxx**

"Wake up fool." Ryuuji slowly opened his eyes to a grass field far away from the city.

"Where exactly are we?"

"You are in the forest outside of your town. I cleared an acre of trees to create a huge grass area with several undulations in it. You are in no dimension, in case you were wondering."

"Dimensions… am I speaking with the voice?"

"**In**_deed_." Ryuuji thought that he would see no people around him, but there was a small figure in a white hood, five yards away from him. He thought it was peculiar that voice's pitch went from a masculine to a feminine one.

"Are you the voice?" The hooded figure walked towards Ryuuji and knelt down at an intimate distance away from his face. A swift wind unhooded the figure, and it registered an unparalleled shock in Ryuuji's eyes.

"_T-Taiga!_"

"You need a head butt don't you?" Ryuuji sat up and nervously shook a finger in Taiga's direction, not wanting to believe that she was the masculine voice that put him through the scenarios involving Ami and Minori.

"Bullshit, when the voice put me through each scenario, you did not exist. When I asked Ami, Kitamura, Minori, and even my own mother of your whereabouts, they did not know who you were! How were you behind everything when I disappeared that day? The voice said that once each scenario was over, that the moment I left you in the classroom would be restored."

"Are you done?" Ryuuji kept on rambling, talking about why she would do this to him when their future seemed to be set.

"Look, it was better to get your desires over and done with sooner rather than later, where affairs could take place,"

"You know damn well Taiga that it would not even cross my mind to consider such actions,"

"Why do you say that?" That question seemed to 'calm' down Ryuuji, which produced a snort out of Taiga.

"Exactly; if things were to be restored, you would not have said those three words to me. As a matter of fact, _you would not have even dashed up the stairs to that classroom_." Taiga seemed hurt, but she did not cry. She observed how Ryuuji was slowly falling in love with Ami and impulsively, created havoc that terminated that relationship. Feeling bad about it, she let things play out in the second scenario with Minori, which produced strong feelings and chemistry between the two. Taiga watched with a stern scowl when Ryuuji valiantly ran to Minori and confessed his love to her after the middle school ceremony. To her surprise, a single tear fell from her face, which told her everything.

"Ryuuji, when you confessed to Minorin, I cried."

"Aisaka Taiga crying? That is not like you."

"Stupid dragon, I'm a girl in case you forgot, and we have the ability to cry at will. That was beyond adorable and cute what you did. You were lucky that I gave you another chance to make things right. I would've killed you if you let her go a second time,"

"Haha," Ryuuji said with a self-appreciative tone, "I was _not_ going to let that happen." A few minutes of silence ensured. Ryuuji got up to brush the mildew off his clothes. He was glad things were revealed the way they were. He turned to look at Taiga, who launched herself at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if you were… you know what, I actually did not know what I was doing; I simply wanted to get a reaction out of you."

"Well you could've broken my jaw just now." A nervous laugh ensued from Taiga, who was adjusting her hood before putting back over her head. More wind kicked up, signaling that this was the end of their conversation.

"What are you going to do now Taiga?"

"Me? I'm going back to living my life. It's going to be hard, but I need to make things happen for myself because I cannot keep relying on other people."

"That's good, I wish you well." Taiga thanked him and asked the same question, which caused Ryuuji to pout a little.

"Minori is off on some island and I don't know if I will see her again…"

"Have you forgotten who it was that made you experience what you did up until now?"

"I know that but, she's moved on."

"You give up too easily." Taiga instantly appeared in front of Ryuuji and kissed him on the cheek. She told him that her last order of business will be to make things right.

**

* * *

**

"As advertised, this is the world's widest rocking chair." Ryuuji mused this as he was rocking back and forth near the fireplace. The week was long and arduous, so the time spent on the chair was to be cherished.

"I made some of my famous rice cakes Ryuuji,"

"Honey, sit down, you should not be doing strenuous things since you are near the due date." Minori abided, setting down her tray of rice cakes and taking off her apron. She grew into a beautiful woman, what with her hair longer and stature a few inches taller. Her belly swelled in size during the past 8 months, a sign of the growing boy that occupied her womb. Ryuuji was not one to speak up very often, so it was relieving to hear him speak up. She nestled down next to her husband, head resting on his broad shoulder. ~-~

_Kushieda, have you made all of the preparations?_

"_Yes sir, I am ready to go!" Minori had progressed prolifically throughout her training, so much so that they promoted her to the highest ranking for her position. She was heading on a ship, ready to man the computers on the way to a skirmish with a neighboring country. Maintaining her physical shape helped her keep the energy and drive she was quickly known for at the Base. To not alert the enemy, everyone that was going on the ship had to parachute down from a high cliff down to the ship, which was raring to go whilst on the water. _

_Minori was the last to parachute, but her superiors stopped her._

"_Sir, why are you stopping me, I'm ready to go!"_

"_You are not going Kushieda, your understudy is going in your place,"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You are the head of the technology sector of this Base right? Your second in command will be the head for this battle. I was given strict orders to not let you parachute."_

"_I don't understand sir," Minori snapped back in a Based tone, "I've longed for this moment the minute I stepped on the island. I trained endlessly and kept in peak shape to be ready for this battle. I cannot accept the order given. I __**will **__parachute and I __**will**__ go to battle,"_

"_Hey Minori." She had to steady herself before falling headfirst off the cliff._

"You nearly made me fall to my death."

"I'm sorry about that honey, I didn't know of any other way to get your attention. It was as if you pretended not to recognize me when I called your name when you were in your quarters."

"… and to think you were a second away from getting on the ship…" Ryuuji had to hold back tears because he knew what the potential consequences could have been.

"You are such a worrywart. My number 2 did fine. She was just as much of a prodigy as I was, hence the smoothness of the battle. Thanks to her, we defeated that bastard country swiftly without a life lost for us."

"I love it when you get so serious; Hikari is going to be a problem when he starts going to school."

"I assume you mean that in a good way right?"

"Absolutely." Minori snuggled herself closer to Ryuuji, reminiscing some more about the emotional events of the past.

"_What the hell are you doing here, I'm about to enter battle!"_

"_I cannot permit you to leave."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Minori, __**I was the one to give the order**__." Minori was enraged, turning around to violently shake Ryuuji, whilst her parachute fell off the cliff, excited about making the descent by itself. _

"_Do you know what you've done? I worked hard for this Ryuuji. I spent countless hours learning complex computer programs, symbols, and so many more things. By you interfering, a part of my life that I worked so hard to maintain has disappeared, never to return._

"_Kushieda, please return to your quarters-"_

"_How about YOU return to YOUR quarters!" Minori continued to shake Ryuuji until both started wrestling each other and eventually they both fell to the ground._

"_You have to calm down."_

"_I can't because I, I-I missed you."_

"You pretty much had the strength of 100 men when we had our little altercation Cliffside." Minori remembered it well, re-enacting the shaking of Ryuuji's shoulders. She only did it for a moment because her belly was starting to hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm fine, it's just some,"

"Are you going into labor?" Ryuuji started to freak out, but Minori kissed him in assurance, telling him it wasn't labor, that her due date wasn't for another 22 days.

"Hiraki's got your impulsive tendencies. Sigh, what will he have of mine?"

"That's an easy one."

"Really, what might that be?"

"Your **heart**." Minori was able to steer her man's mind away from her belly.

"_Its starting to contract… __**it will be here soon**__._"

_The house searching took many weeks, but Ryuuji and Minori both fell in love with a large 3bed, 3 bath one near a lake. 2 weeks later after reparations, they were able to officially start their new life in there._

"_I'm so happy that we have our house now,"_

"_Me too, it's in such a peaceful area!" The house was the start of their new life, one that included university. They didn't need to acknowledge it publicly, but that time in their lives were a wonder. Both graduated early amongst the top in their respective schools._

"Remember when we graduated from the University?"

"How could I not remember that time? We had a huge party, one that all of our friends attended. Kitamura and Kanou-san were together at last, and Kawashima and Taiga were having successful careers as well." Ryuuji remembered another wonderful moment as well.

"Do you remember that _other _thing that occurred just a couple of days before the big party?" The memory brought a tear out of Minori's eye due to the beauty of the moment, as well as the humor.

_Ryuuji, dinner is ready. You need to eat some healthy meals before you graduate!_

"_Coming honey, I just swam in the lake."_

"_Wow, what did I tell you about swimming in there?"_

"_You worry too much Minori, the lake is beautiful… like you~"_

"_Nice try, but default compliments will not work." Ryuuji apologized profusely, vowing never to swim in the lake again. He hugged his girlfriend, but she gently pushed him away, feigning disgust with the water still on his body._

"_Ryuuji, where is your shirt?" Ryuuji claimed that he could not find it, that someone had taken it while he was swimming._

"_Yeah right, I'll go find it for you" Minori went with a vigorous intent towards the lake, determined to whip her boyfriend with it. It took a few minutes to reach the lake, but she did eventually reach it and found the shirt neatly folded on the bench under the tree._

"_Let me grab the shirt so I can throw it on you Ryuuji." Minori had that evil sparkle in her eye, which meant that she was going to make him suffer for having her walk all the way to the lake. She grabbed the shirt and chucked it at Ryuuji, knocking him back a few inches. The shirt was so large that it had a coat resemblance, so it covered Ryuuji's upper body. He was fumbling with his shirt as Minori scolded him, back turned towards him. _

"_I mean, I got to buy tighter shirts since I'm a gorilla." That brought laughter from Minori, who turned around and found that Ryuuji had thrown the shirt over her. She was pissed off as she was now fumbling with the shirt._

"_You know I love you right baby?"_

"_Oh I know that since you tell me those three words everyday." _

"_Yes, but do you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you? That you are the only girl for me, for my heart? Do you know,"_

"_**Do you know what I want to ask?**__" Minori threw the shirt to the side and saw that the shirtless Ryuuji was down on one knee, with a small box opened to reveal a diamond engagement ring. She put her hands over her mouth and was tearing up._

"_Kushieda Minori, the question that I want to ask is if you would marry me…"_

"_**Yes I do, I want to marry you!**__"_

"You had no idea that I was going to propose to you by the lake huh?"

"Nope, you fooled me real good; however, it was really cute how you set everything up. It was also beautiful how the lake glistened as you put the ring on my finger." The couple reminisced some more about the marriage and more recently, when Minori discovered that she was pregnant.

"I cannot wait for our son to be born," Ryuuji beamed, "its going to be a great feeling knowing that I will become a father. Minori could not take the pain anymore, getting down on her knees, which were buckling from the contractions.

"Minori, what's going on?" She was in too much pain to speak, so moans were the only things that the pain allowed her to produce.

"Minori!" Clutching her belly, Minori told Ryuuji that she was going into labor.

**xxx**

_The contractions said it all… baby Hiraki was on his way! This was only just the start of the many memories Ryuuji and Minori would make together as a family…_


End file.
